


1554

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Semi-Historical
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spain, aku ingin pulang. [england ・ spain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1554

"Spain, aku ingin pulang ..."

Racau serak itu terlantur berulang waktu dari mulut si pirang. Kepalanya tertelungkup di atas meja bar, tangannya bergerak patah-patah menaruh cawan _tequilla_ yang kosong setelah direguknya.

 _Aku ingin pulang,_ katanya berkali-kali. Raut muka lelaki Inggris itu sudah kelewat kacau; tipikal orang mabuk total—bahkan sakaw, bisa dibilang.

Antonio selalu tahu kalau _negeri hitam_ ini adalah pemabuk super payah. Barangkali punya rasio sebelas banding dua belas dengannya. Padahal Inggris ini negara adikuasa. Tapi mabuk saja tidak bisa. Ironis, batinnya menggelak tawa, _hahaha_.

"Kau mabuk berat hanya dengan secawan _tequilla_ ," ujar personifikasi negara Spanyol seraya menepuk pelan bahu _musuh abadi_ nya, dan dibalas tepisan kasar dari si empunya.

"Jangan mengejek!" semprot Arthur.

Antonio tak mau ambil pusing. Diraihnya lengan kanan personifikasi negara itu untuk dilingkarkan di sekitar bahu lebarnya. Dia merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan beberapa peser _euro_ dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Kita pulang, Inglaterra. Hari ini saja kuizinkan kau menginap di tempatku,"

Arthur mendecih.

Rasanya semua ini salah—dan Antonio tahu itu; mempersilakan _musuh sepanjang sejarah_ nya tidur di rumahnya. Harusnya haram, ini terlarang, ini sebuah kesalahan. Ini benar-benar salah.

" _Bloody git. Why don't you murder me right fucking now._ Kita musuh, benar 'kan, Spain?"

"... wah, masa?"

Antonio menanggapinya singkat, menutup pintu _bar_ dan segera keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya pening. Francis dan Gilbert sudah sejam lalu meninggalkan tempat ini. Dia _agak_ terpaksa menuruti keinginan pulang sang tuan Kirkland.

"Tak kusangka kau terlalu tolol untuk menjadi sebuah negara. Cih."

"Kau yang mengajakku pulang. Aku hanya tidak ingin kaurepotkan."

Memapah tubuh besar Arthur, Antonio tersenyum kecil di sela langkahnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang konyol saat ini; Inglaterra atau dirinya. Atau keduanya. Mereka berjalan terhuyung disorot lampu jalanan dengan memori yang terpusat pada torehan sejarah; berputar ke masa beribu tahun di belakang.

Yang dulu mereka lakukan hanya perang dan perang. Menumpah berliter-liter darah manusia, menjarah bentang-bentang tanah dunia. Mereka selalu ingat itu.

"Tidak selalu jadi musuh, kok, Ingat masa revolusi Prancis? Kita jadi aliansi."

Arthur bergeming. Matanya yang mengabur memandang setapak jalan.

"Dan yang paling dikenal dunia—mungkin—, pernikahan Raja Phillip dan Ratu Mary. Jangan lupakan hari yang pernah jadi hari besar kita, Inglaterra. Ratu Mary akan murka padamu kalau kau tak ingat pernikahannya dengan Raja Phillip. Empat tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi kita untuk _bersama_ ,"

"Tapi pernikahan itu tidak—"

"—tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun? Ah, tapi kita 'kan negara. Aku—cukup—bahagia,"

Negeri Mediterania itu tertawa geli seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Dalam mabuknya, representasi negara Inggris itu mengerut dahi kebingungan. Spain bisa saja menyerangnya sekarang juga saat musuhnya berada dalam kondisi lemah. Namun negara ini malah menjadi sosok penenang dan pencerita yang nostalgis.

_Hey ..._

_Ini salah, 'kan?_

Mereka musuh abadi.

Tapi perasaan ingin bersama kembali itu selalu ada.

"... makanya aku ingin pulang, cerewet ..."

Arthur mengeratkan lingkar lengannya di bahu bidang itu. Untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin berada di dekat Antonio lebih lama lagi.

.

_Aku ingin pulang ke tahun 1554 bersamamu._

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> **1554**
> 
> **disclaimer  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious**
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**
> 
> **warning: human names / semi-historical / ficlet / shounen-ai / kinda cliche**
> 
> **sum:** _spain, aku ingin pulang._


End file.
